Victoria Woods
Victoria Woods is a character for Healin Good PreCure by Wizzy Summer. She even created her own alter ego, Cure Victoria, to help out others. However, she seems to be a bit upbeat and can do things, especially while helping. She then befriends her friend Nodoka back when she was still in her town. Soon after, she decides she wants to be a Pretty Cure. Victoria's alter ego is Cure Snowfall and she is known as the Pretty Cure of snow. Appearance Victoria has gray colored eyes and long, wavy white hair worn in twin-tails held by large snowflakes and spread out bangs. She wears a white mini-dress with gray buttons over a pale gray and off-white long-sleeved shirt with scalloped lining. Her white sneakers have a gray sole and pale gray strings, worn with snowflake ankle socks. As Cure Snowfall, her hair becomes longer, slightly wavier, and becomes a gray color. She also has several stray strands of hair. Her headpiece is a frilly white headband with a gray bow on each side. The gray bow on the left side has a snowflake and a small white snowman on it with a deep gray circle underneath. She also has white bands in her hair and wears snowflake earrings. She wears a frilly white choker with a little gray snowflake in the center. Her top is white with frilly white trim where her Element Bottle is and gray trim around her puffed out white sleeves. There is also a white snowman in the middle of her top. Her skirt has multiple layers in it as well as a gray-white bow on the back. The top layer is white and frilly, the second layer is gray with a white trim as well as snowflakes hanging off the ends, and then a frilly white layer and a translucent gray layer that is longer at the back. Her wrist warmers are mostly white with gray trim and are frilly at the ends. She wears white boots with gray tips and white snowflakes with white trim at the top. Personality Victoria is a first-year student at her school who is an upbeat girl with a beautiful smile. History Preseason Victoria is seen wandering the town, lost and looking for the Mihoshi Middle School. Just then, Hikaru, having returned from overseas for the school's last day, approaches her and leads her to it. When Victoria arrives, she purchases an unknown pencil. Victoria's pencil gets noticed by the discarded body of Fuwa. She then sucks the pencil, freaking her out. The body then starts to attack the town. Just then, Victoria, now Cure Snowfall, rushes in and kicks her over before freeing the pencil. Transforming into Cure Snowfall A villain that create the main monster: Byokenzu came out asking for Latte, Nodoka got scared and ran back. This determination causes a Healing Stick, Snowie and an Element Bottle to appear in front of Victoria. She has transformed into a legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Snowfall. Dream of being a Hero Victoria and Nodoka first meet on the streets as Nodoka was on her way to buy some eggs from a local store. Victoria, following her ideas to become a hero, tries her best to protect Nodoka from any danger and even introduces herself as Cure Victoria to her. Nodoka, who quickly realizes that Victoria is not a real Pretty Cure, continues walking as if nothing ever happened. At the scene of the attack, Cure Victoria is ready to help despite being told that she is not a real Pretty Cure. Even though being later saved by Cure Grace herself. Cure Snowfall "The two overlapping snowflakes! Cure Snowfall!" Cure Snowfall is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Victoria. She transforms using the phrase "Start! Pretty Cure Operation!". In this form, she can jump really high. In order to transform, she needs her transformation Element Bottle, her Healing Animal partner Snowie and her Healing Stick. Transformations Attacks Healing Snow: Her first attack that she can perform with her Healing Stick and Snowie. Songs Duets Trivia Gallery VictoriaCureSnowFall.png|Pilot image, draped and made by Jennah Category:Wizzy Summer Category:Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure